Save her!
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: They finally found her, but she doesn't want to see Zeus. How will they solve this problem? Chap 7 on FINISHED...
1. Attacked

Hera walked down the stairs to the foot of Olympus to bathe in the water of a small river. She undressed and walked into the cool water. She glided in and looked up at the clouds around the top of the mountain. Thunder rumbled, which meant that Zeus was awake. And in only a few minutes he would walk down and join her. She dived into the water and swam to the waterfall. She let the water pour over her body, slowly massaging her scalp.

Hands close around her wrists and Zeus was standing in front of her. He kissed her on her lips.

"Morning, Hera." He pulled her against his body, kissing her again.

"Morning, Zeus. Have you slept well?"

"I have, yes." He stroked her back. "I have dreamed about you. Quite interesting if you ask me. You should do that in real too."

She looked suspicious at him. "What should I do in real? What have you been up to, Zeus!?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "I'll tell you later. Now I'm quite busy…" His hand wandered to her front and her breast, while his mouth was at her collarbone. Suddenly Hera got irritated, just so irritated. She pushed him away. "So for the morning, I'm good enough!? You dream of me, but when was the last time you slept with me!? Do you think I'm crazy, Zeus!? Get away!" She shove him back now and started running to the nearby woods. But on half the way something hit her into her leg. She fell…

"Hera!" She turned on her back and saw Zeus running to her. Before he reached her at least twenty arrows fell out of the air and hit him in the back. He tripped and fell into the water. Blood colored the water around him red, he tried to reach, to touch, her with one hand, but it fell weak into the water.

"Zeus!" She grabbed his weak hand and pulled herself to him. "Wake up! Ple…" Other arrows struck her into her back and she fell into the water too. She fell how some one lifted her up and carried her away. She was to weak… To weak…

* * *

"Can some one tell me where they are staying?" Apollo looked at the sun. "They are at least 3 hours down there. If they don't walk in right now; I'll get them. Doesn't bother what they're doing!"

"Probably Hera is murdering our dear father." Athena said. She smiled. "He was again on one of HIS 'huntings', I saw him returning this night."

"And what were you doing awake this night?" Poseidon smiled lovely at his niece. "As far as I know my brother he never returns before three. Did you have a party?"

"No, but if a certain uncle makes love to a woman above my room with a noise that would wake the dead body's… I'm sorry that I staid awake then…"

Poseidon blushed…

A scream reached the Gods. They runned to the balcony and looked down.

"That didn't sound like Hera…"

"But it also didn't sound good…"

* * *

When they reached the foot of the mountain other gods and goddesses had joined them. Persephone was running up to them. Demeter grabbed her daughter and asked: "What happened, dear? Has some one hurt you?"

She shook her head and said: "I…I was…coming back… the half year is over… and then I found… found him…"

"Found who?" Athena asked.

"Zeus…"


	2. Why?

"He will make it, right? He's a god so he will make it, right?" Athena looked at Apollo while holding Zeus' hands.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure when he will wake up. For a mortal this would have been a direct trip to Hades." He looked down at his father, then he looked at the outside sky. "But I'm rather worried about Hera. It's two days ago and we still haven't found her."

"I'm even more worried about the fact that someone could wound a god like this." Poseidon walked in, exhausted after a night of long search.

* * *

Hera pulled at the chains. Why couldn't she break free? She looked through the cave. In the cave-opening sat a man. He looked around when he heard the sound of rattling chains, rose on his feet and walked to her. She looked angry at him. He just smiled.

"You're awake, dear goddess that destroyed my live." His smile faded away.

"That destroyed my life?" Hera looked surprised. "What the Hades are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about?" He slapped her cheek. "Because of you I lost my love! Because of a prophecy of your priestess my love married someone else! You change it back! Right now!" He slapped her other cheek.

Hera was stunned. Damn! She should have watched the girl before she made that prophecy! "But.. I.." How could she explain that boy that Eros had shot the girl at her request?

"No but!" The back of her head hit the wall behind her. Stars started to dance in front of her eyes. "You will fix it or I'll torture you until you do!"

"I can't fix it! They love each other now! I can't separate them!"

"You can! Give that damn priestess another prophecy! Let her tell every one that she had to marry me!"

"It's impossible! I would had to ask Eros to shoot her again, but if a mortal gets hit by to much love arrows in a too short period of time, she will go crazy!"

"Liar!" He looked as if he would hit her again, but instate he grabbed a knife and buried it into the flesh of her left arm. She groaned when he turned it in the wound. Blood poured over her body, coloring her dress blood red. The grin of a crazy person appeared on his face. "When you ever return home, tell your son to better gard his workroom and thank him for all this stuff, it's nice." Hera's eyes widened in shock, when he grabbed her chin. "One more thing; Better consider your refusal…"

* * *

"HERA!" Zeus shoot upwards. Confused he looked around. He wasn't at the lake anymore…

"Dad!" The door in front of the bed flew open and Athena launched herself into his arms. "You're awake!"

"Athena? What has happened? Where is Hera?" He pushed her away roughly. "Where is Hera!?"

"We don't know what has happened, Bro." Poseidon moved into the room, helping Athena up. "And we were hoping YOU could tell us where Hera is. We've searched whole Greece. We just can't find her."

Zeus didn't dare to move. Hera was gone? His wive was gone?


	3. Ohoh

"Damn it!" Zeus paced through his main temple. "Where can she be? She's not in Greece, not in Rome. Damn it."

Athena stood by the door, looking at her raged father. "I'm sure we will find her, Father. She won't be missing forever."

"But I want to find her now!" Thunderbolts striked everywhere. "I want her right no! I don't want to wait!" He was about to strike Athena with a thunderbolt when Helios ran in.

"I've seen her! I've seen Hera!"

* * *

He pulled her up, neglecting her whimpering. After he had wounded her in her arm, he also had wounded her in her other arm and her legs. And because of the chains he had stolen of Hephaistus she could do anything about it. He shove her deeper into the cave, sunlight disappeared and the only light was that of his torch.. 

They reached a room, where he chained her again. He remained standing in front of her, but when she lifted her head he sank through his knees and started to stab her with the knife again and again. She screamed.

* * *

Most of the gods were gathered outside the cave Helias had seen Hera in. 

"Are you sure it's here?" Demeter looked into it. "It seems empty."

"It wasn't empty." Athena pointed to the back wall. "Aren't that your stolen chains, Hep?"

"They are." Hephaistus walked in and inspected them. "Mom was in them."

* * *

That's three, next chap is very very long... So it will take a while. Btw: Does any one know the name of the owl of Athena? Because I need it in the next chap. If you know, please tell me!!! Thanks!! And remember; Read And Review...

And what does this thing have? Any one a Idea why It didn't want to come?


	4. Found her

Thanks for helping me with the name of Athena's owl, but because I wanted to make sure(not that I don't trust you all or something like that…) I asked my Greek teacher and he told me the owl hadn't a name. So I just take the Old-Greek word for owl, that one of you gave me as the name btw; Glaukopis.

* * *

"By Hades!"Artemis ran to the body. She felt for a pulse. "Dead. Poor boy, he's nearly 18."

"He probably walked in, saw Hera and got killed by her kidnapper." Athena bowed too over the body, examinating it. "Hep, I found your knife too." She pulled it out of the chest.

"And what now?" Ares stepped forward. "Where's mom now?"

"Probably deeper in the cave." Demeter looked into the darkness. "The kidnapper isn't stupid. It wasn't done in a spur of the moment. It was planned. So he will know that Helios would see him sooner or later. So he goes to a place where the sun doesn't shine. Beneath the Earth."

"Then we go deeper into the earth!" Zeus appeared between the Gods.

"Dad." Athena walked towards her father. "I don't think that is such a good idea. If we all go, it could be dangerous for Hera. If he hears us, he might could hurt her."

Zeus clutched his fists. Athena was right, as always. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I say just some of us go in. Ares, Artemis and me."

Every one nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" Ares looked at the three passages before them. They had reached a division.

"Yeah. You take the left, Artemis the middle one and I right." Athena walked into the passage. Ares and Artemis looked at each other and then each took their passage.

* * *

"Glaukopis." Athena looked at her owl. "Seen anything?" The owl flew back to her. He had seen nothing. "Allas, maybe Ares and Artemis have more luck." She stepped over a rock and Glaukopis flew forward again. "And maybe I should talk with telepathy."

'I see a light.' Glaukopis' eyes looked at her. 'Shall I check it?'

Athena nodded. 'But be careful.'

He spread his white wings and disappeared into the darkness. Athena followed, now walking slower. She listened for a sound, but it was deathly quiet. 'Glaukopis? What do you see?'

Silence. 'Glaukopis? Is there something wrong? What is by that light?'

'Hera… But we have a problem…' He was sitting on the ground. Fear was in his eyes. He stared at something in the room in front of him.

Athena reached him and looked into the room too. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. And for the first time in history…

* * *

The Wargoddes screamed. Her scream echoed through the passage system. Her scream reached the ears of the gods. Her scream reached the people outside. While the gods started to run into her direction, everything outside didn't dare to move. Birds stopped in mid flight.

* * *

Ares sprinted back. What had scared Athena in that way? When he reached the division Artemis just turned into the passage of Athena. Out of the other way can the other Gods. Artemis reached Athena the first. "Athena!" Her friend was pushing herself against the wall, her eyes widened in pure shock. "Athena! What's wrong?" She shaked her friend. Athena kept staring at something. Artemis looked too now.

"Hera!"


	5. Desperate

Her eyes fluttered open. The pain in her chest had disappeared. The cave too… She turned her head. Instead of cold stone she saw massive marble walls. Her body was covered by a warm blanket. Behind a door some one was screaming. He sounded angry…

* * *

"What do you mean with; I can't help her!?" Thunder crashed, while Apollo backed away from the source of it. He never had seen his father this angry. 

"I can't heal wounds caused by gods…" As soon as he said this, Apollo wished he hadn't. Zeus really seemed to explode now.

"You mean a god has done this to her!?" Olympus shaked dangerously. "Is that what you're saying!?" Apollo could hear pieces crumble of the mountain.

"No!" He lifted his hands defensive. "But the weapons used are forged by a god. Hephaistus has put some of his energy in them, which makes them part of him and that makes that he… indirectly of course… has wounded Hera." He lowered his hands. "And because of that, I can't heal her. Even if I would call upon my entire power, it would be useless."

Zeus calmed down. Apollo was right and he had known it al the time, but he just didn't want to wait… Wait for days, weeks or even months… The fact that he had had an argument with her, just seconds before she got kidnapped, had hurt him every minute since that day… Even Hypnos hadn't managed to save him from that. He hid his face in his hands and leaned against the wall. Finally he whispered: "And Athena? How is she doing?"

"Still in shock, but further fine."

* * *

Athena laid in her bed. Nor did she move, neither she made a sound. Artemis watched her the whole time. After a while she rose, she just couldn't stand it anymore. One last time she looked at her friend and then left the room. 


	6. No, I don't want to see him

Zeus was in his bedroom and Apollo was checking on Athena, when Demeter went to see her youngest sister. She was awake. Immediately Demeter rushed to her side. "Are you all right, sis? How are you feeling?" Hera turned her head. Her eyes were searching for Demeters.

"I'm… thirsty…" Demeter quickly made a cup of wine and gently lifted Heras uperbody to let her drink. After she drank the cup empty, Demeter stroked some hairs out of her face. "You scared the Hades out of us you know. Poor Athena is in shock. Don't ask me why, but she is." Hera's eyes widened.

"Why?" She tried to get up, but failed and fell into the blankets again.

"She found you. And you absolutely didn't look good. Zeus made Olympus crumble, have you felt that? My temple almost fell down the mountain!" Demeter laughed. "Our little brother was really angry."

"Surely not because of me." Hera turned away, not seeing Demeter's shocked expression. "He never cared about me. And he never will." She curled up and started to cry out of pain and sorrow. "Why me, Demeter? Why do I have married that unfeeling ass?"

"He isn't a unfeeling ass! You should have seen him when you were away! He only was thinking about you!" Demeter jumped up. "That mountain crumbling was because he was worried about you! He cares about you, he loves you, sis!"

"He doesn't, if he would love me, he wouldn't have betrayed me so often. He just acted that way to make everyone think that." And how much Demeter tried, she couldn't change her sisters view of things. She sighed and left the room.

* * *

"She what?" Ares looked at his aunt. Demeter stood in the door to his temple, she never had liked it, but now she had to enter it. "She really does believe dad hates her? Oh… By Hades… Dad will go mad if he finds out." He looked the clouds. They were calm and small now, but he didn't want to imagine how they would look if his father found out. "Maybe I should talk to her… What do you think?" He turned his attention back to Demeter.

She shrugged. "What kind of difference will make that? If she doesn't listen to me, what makes you think she will listen to you?" She looked at the back of the temple. A body was lying on the bed. "That you could convince Zeus, doesn't mean you can convince my Sister. Zeus is depressed, he would do everything to don't call more troubles about him, even allowing you to take care of Athena, although I don't understand why you want to do that."

"I think I know a way and about Athena… maybe you'll find out later." He walked past his aunt, towards the temple of Hera. 'Mom…' he thought on the way. 'I sometimes really hate you.'


	7. Peace

The door flew open and Hera smiled at her son. "Come to visit me?" Ares stormed in, pulling her up roughly of the bed. She looked at him in shock when he pulled her out of her temple, neglecting her soft cries of pain. "Ares? What are you going to do!? Ares!" Gods came out of their temples when they heard her scream, but no one seemed to stop Ares.

"Ares! What in name of Hades are you thinking your doing!?" Zeus stood in front of the main temple, looking in disbelief at his son holding his wife. Ares didn't stop, he just walked away from his father. "Ares!" Thunder began to rumble. "Answer me!"

"Doing something I have to, Father!" Ares reached his destination and just seconds before the thunderbolt crashed into the door, he closed it. While letting go of Hera he locked it. A second bolt made the wood moan, but didn't break it.

* * *

_"Back to you, Mom." Hera looked up, eyes widened in fear. "Now I will show you how much that 'unfeeling ass' feels." He helped her up, gently this time and let her to the plate in the middle in the room. The water didn't show any reflection, but would show things the one who touched it, wanted to see. Ares positioned her so she would see everything in the plate. First; there came a memory:_

_"But I want to find her now!" Thunderbolts striked everywhere. "I want her right now! I don't want to wait!" He was about to strike Athena with a thunderbolt when Helios ran in._

* * *

"You call that man unfeeling?" Ares looked at his mother and without waiting for an answer, showed her another memory:

* * *

"_What do you mean with; I can't help her!?" Thunder crashed, while Apollo backed away from the source of it. Zeus was enraged._

_"I can't heal wounds caused by gods…" Zeus really seemed to explode now._

_"You mean a god has done this to her!?" Olympus shaked dangerously. "Is that what you're saying!?" Pieces crumbled of the mountain._

_"No!" Apollo lifted his hands defensive. "But the weapons used are forged by a god. Hephaistus has put some of his energy in them, which makes them part of him and that makes that he… indirectly of course… has wounded Hera." He lowered his hands. "And because of that, I can't heal her. Even if I would call upon my entire power, it would be useless."_

_Zeus calmed down.. He hid his face in his hands and leaned against the wall. Finally he whispered: "And Athena? How is she doing?"_

* * *

"He cares about you, mom. You can hear that too." Ares smiled when another bolt hit the door. Hera was confused, she knew that the Plate of Sight couldn't be manipulated, but if it was treu, why had he done all that things to her?

At that moment the door gave away and the thunderbolt threw Ares against the wall. Zeus stormed in, rushed towards her and gently hugged her. "Are you allright?" His hands held her body against his. She just nodded.

"We need a talk… Right now…"

And the other gods left… And they talked… And when Demeter searched for her sister, she found her entangled with Zeus in the temple, both asleep, both naked… She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**_The end, but the sequel already started :P 'After they saved her.' Is the sequel and is almost done too and then there will come another :P So it's will be the Athena X Ares- trilogy :D And I'm making many smiley's today… ;):D;), I'm in a smiley mood_**


End file.
